California Girls
by Sparky176
Summary: After the mess with Sunshine, Rachel decides it's time to leave Lima behind, and moves on with her life.  Only to run into the past when she meets New Directions at Nationals 2011.
1. Prologue

_OK, so I should totally not be starting a new story, but I had a massive writer's block with my other stories and the flash drive with all of my other stories is MIA, so I will be tearing everything apart this weekend to find it so I can finally finish it. Until then, I had to write something after watching season 1 on DVD and yesterday's episode, I feel so bad for Rachel, she always gets tossed the short end of the stick. This is total off the cuff story, not entirely sure where it's going, other than a not depressing life for Rachel, so if you have any ideas or something you really want to see throw it at me and I'll try to put it in._

* * *

She held her breath as she heard the classroom door shut behind her. She glanced around at the ten pairs of eyes staring at her, although glaring would be a more apt description for nine of them, the other filled with disappointment. Granted her motives were totally and completely selfish and in the end everything came back to bite her in the ass, but damn it she has given so much of herself to this glee club and they never recognize any of that, only when she screws up.

She waits for one of them to speak up- Quinn or Santana with an uber-bitchy comment, Mercedes or Kurt with some sort of diva fit, actually Finn is about the only one that she doesn't expect to tear her down in front of everyone.

"If we want to have any chance of winning anything this year, you need to ditch your selfish little attitude and actually be a team player." Rachel amended her previous conception, because she would have also put Mike Chang in the not ripping Rachel to shreds in front of the rest of the team group too. Apparently this is her week for being wrong-really, really wrong. "And a crack house? Rachel, she's like pocket sized, something serious could have happened to her. Are you that worried about your precious solos that you would put someone else's life in danger?"

She was so shocked she didn't know whether to fight or flight. The flight instinct was starting to win, but just as she was about to turn and leave Mr. Schue walked in blocking her exit. She walked over to the empty seat next to Finn and quietly sat down.

"Alright guys, we still need more people, but we need to get started practicing with what we have. I want to keep things fresh, so let's try Puck and Mercedes as leads on this one." He passed out the sheet music to _If It's Love_ around, and Rachel was honestly relieved to not get this solo. She didn't miss the sly grin Mercedes and Kurt send her way as everyone stood up to run through it. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Schue let them out early. She picked up her blue messenger bag (Finn convinced her to get it instead of using her pink trolley bag this year, even convinced her to ditch the animal sweaters-she kinda missed those) and quickly made her way out to her car, silently sending a prayer up that she was a junior and didn't need to wait for one of her dad's to pick her up or attempt to get a ride home from someone else.

She blasts _Season's of Love_ on the way home, and not even that Broadway classic does anything to lessen the tension that's starting to overpower her. By the time she pulls into her driveway she's come to a decision-one way or another she's getting out of here. Not in two years after she graduates, but now. She has high grades (in advanced classes to boot) and an exemplary voice-she should have no problem transferring somewhere. Besides, her fathers had been speaking of moving after she graduates, now she just needs to convince them to bump those plans up a couple of years.

* * *

Turns out that convincing them wasn't nearly as difficult as she had thought (she's starting to think that she's getting very good at manipulating people if she needs to , can anyone say Sandy Ryerson's departure from McKinley High School last year). She simply explains how with only eleven members, New Directions will not be able to compete-thus not giving Rachel the exposure she needs to become the star they have been grooming her to be since she was born. She then reminds them of the housing slump and what an amazing deal they would be able to get on a new house (they still have all that money Grandma Berry left them when she died last year, what better way to invest than in a little real estate and her future as a star).

She typed a formal letter of resignation that she left at the front office for Mr. Schuester, she really didn't feel the need to be under his disapproving gaze anymore than she needs to be. Explaining to Finn about the move and subsequent break-up wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it was going to be, they had been slowly drifting apart during the first week of school-their apparent need to be popular was starting to trump their need to be together.

It only took five and a half days for everything to be packed up and on its way to Malibu, California-about as far as you can get from Lima, Ohio. Tomorrow starts a new week, with Rachel Berry now an official student of Washington High School, home of the Sharks and the birthplace of the Maverick-the Glee club that placed second at Nationals last year, beating out Vocal Adrenaline who only placed third. Things really are brighter in California.

* * *

Well, there's the prologue-what do ya think? More to come Friday or Saturday.

And forget Tinkerbell, I don't need applause to live, I need reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 1

I could not believe the response to the story! Holy crap-with all of the alerts and favorites already, not to mention all of the reviews-I've already replied to all of you that I could (sorry anonymous reviews-wish I could reply to you too!), but thanks again!

You guys are so awesome I had to get you something new out as soon as I could (read: I totally did not work on the tax returns I should have at work today…I am so going to hell. Don't really care though because one of my bosses was being a total ass so fuck him).

* * *

Monday morning found Rachel putting on her jean capris (she thought they totally showed off her great ass thanks to all those years of dance-precisely why she wore them to convince the original Glee club to do Push It at the school assembly, she wanted to subconsciously link herself and sex together for Finn, looking back she thinks trying to do anything with Finn's subconscious is not a good decision). She paired it with a pink polo shirt-California was suppose to be preppy-right? She finished it off with her gold star necklace and a pair of black flats.

As she made her way to the front office she was already starting to feel a little apprehension-all of the girls were in short shorts, short skirts, or short dresses. She thought she finally spied someone with longer shorts on, but when she turned the corner she saw that the she was in fact a he with a really good head of hair-she wondered was products he used because he had really great volume.

The secretary pointed her to the guidance counselor's office and Rachel hoped it wasn't going to be another OCD Bambi (she mentally recoiled at that, Ms. Pillsbury wasn't bad or anything, but anyone who met her knew she thought Mr. Schuester hung the stars, and if anyone from Glee club ever paid any attention they would notice that Mr. Schuester was by no means Rachel's biggest fan despite what he may claim). After spending one minute in the office, hearing no less than four obscenities and a vulgar comment thrown through the open door to the soccer coach, Rachel knew that the guidance counselor was some sort of twist up of Ms. Perky from 10 Things I Hate About You and Ms Sylvester (the mere thought sent a chill racing through her body-could there be a scarier combo?). Another junior, Brianna, was waiting outside the office to show Rachel around. As she trailed behind the blonde she tried to keep up with everything that she was pointing out.

"…100 Hall, basically your Science classes which means the creepy teachers, like Mrs. Bundt who is still stuck in the 90's with her permed hair and banana clips…

…400 Hall is History, in other words the grown up jocks-the football, basketball, soccer, and baseball coaches are all down here, including Mr. Hernandez-the head Varsity football coach-think Adam Rodriguez or Daniel Sunjata-hot as hell…

…If what I've heard about you is true, then this will become your second home, the Performing Arts building. The Auditorium, a couple of dance rooms, a couple of chorus room, and the band room. Come on, let's go into the Mavericks locker room, you need some work…"

Rachel was shocked as they walked into the room. There were three large sofas, each facing the large plasma television. She followed Brianna through the door on the right to see tall blue lockers lined up against one wall. Another wall held a long counter with mirrors surrounded by lights. Along the far wall there was a door that led into a small bathroom that contained a couple of showers.

In her awe-struck moment Rachel almost missed what Brianna was saying to her.

"Dr. Bryant makes sure he knows what's going on with the other glee clubs throughout the country. For the past five years the Mavericks and Vocal Adrenaline have been in the top three at Nationals. When there was talk that Vocal Adrenaline might be beaten by an unknown club at their Regionals, Dr. Bryant looked into it. He watched a video on YouTube of your performance at Sectionals-horrible resolution, but he saw what he needed to see, or rather heard what he needed to hear. He was convinced that there was potential in you, but in the end Vocal Adrenaline won Regionals only to be beaten by us at Nationals. "

Brianna opened one of the lockers and began going through the clothes folded up on the shelf. "The Mavericks are a big deal around here. It's them and our basketball team that the school is really known for, so naturally we rank pretty high on the school's food chain. If Dr. Bryant really did see that potential in you then there is a good chance you'll be a part of the Mavericks, which means you seriously need to get some more fashion sense going on."

Rachel barely caught the pair of jean shorts that flew at her head. "The top will be fine, but the pants and shoes have to go." Brianna tossed a pair of black flip flops toward Rachel's feet. "Those shorts and shoes should make it better. Unfortunately there's nothing much we can do about the hair now, so put it up in a high ponytail right now." Rachel was shocked-this was definitely not how she saw her first day her starting off. Although to give Brianna some credit, she didn't just tear down her fashion sense, but she helped her out a little, that's more than she could ever say about anyone from McKinley (because no, that vindictive makeover that Kurt gave her does not count as helping her out).

After changing Rachel took a look in one of the mirrors. The shorts were definitely something smaller than she would normally wear to school, but they showed off the nice tan that she had gotten this summer-besides they couldn't have been any shorter than her red shorts that she wore when they performed for Vocal Adrenaline so it wasn't that big of a deal. The flip flops however took a little getting used to-nothing like her usual ballet flats or loafers that was for sure-she kept thinking she was going to kick them off while walking, but she couldn't deny it, she looked pretty good.

* * *

Finn stared at his locker trying to remember what class he had next. He finally remembers and grabs his history book, he totally forgot he was even in that class. A hand slams his locker shut before he even has a chance to close it.

"Here's the deal, this last year we have both learned that it's miserable to not be popular around here. Now that I'm head cheerleader again and you're starting quarterback, after that beast finally let you back on the team, I think we should go out again."

"I'm not going to lie Quinn, I still have feelings for you. But I'm not going out with you just so we can be the power couple-again."

"There is nothing to keep us apart anymore. Babygate is over and Manhands is gone."

"She's not even in the same state, why do you still need to call her that? And with or without Rachel, there isn't going to be anything going on between you and me."

"She ditched us Finn. Ditched you, _and_ broke up with you." Finn threw his backup over his shoulder and walked right past her. She was right, Rachel had kind of ditched them, but he didn't blame her. She made a bad decision, really bad decision-even Finn knew that-but that was no reason for nearly everyone else in glee to turn their backs on her.

* * *

Rachel took a seat in the auditorium and glanced around, taking in an approximate head count-she figured there were about eighty people there-sure beat the eleven they had at McKinley before she left. She turned her attention away from everyone else as she saw a man walk on from stage right carrying a clipboard and stack of papers. He introduced himself as Dr. Bryant and went on to explain the try-out process. Everyone had to fill out the paperwork and bring it back tomorrow after school to learn a quick dance routine. They would then get a list of songs that they would choose from for their audition. Wednesday afternoon are tryouts, the results of which would be posted on the bulletin board outside of the auditorium on Thursday morning. Those who made it were to report back to the auditorium Thursday afternoon to be broken into small groups with returning members so that he could see how everyone meshed before finally picking the team. Rachel was in shock at how thorough the process was-miles away from the sign up and you're in style that Schuester had implemented.

As she grabbed her bag and stood to walk out she was stopped by Brianna and two other girls who were on the Mavericks, Danielle and Megan. She wasn't exactly sure what they wanted, but so far Rachel's day had actually gone extremely smooth-there was no slushy facial (hell, the school didn't even have a slushy machine and they had a totally awesome selection of vegan food at lunch) and while there was a definite social hierarchy, the lines totally overlapped and it wasn't your typical jocks on top and geeks as the bottom feeders, the student council president was in drama and a baseball player, a good number of the cheerleaders were in the advanced classes with her, and it seemed like the only ones who were really at the bottom of this food chain were the ones who didn't participate in any extracurricular activities. The Mavericks and basketball team did rank up at the top, but they were still pretty nice to everyone else and the teachers didn't cut them any slack.

Brianna introduced the two girls-it was kind of redundant because Rachel had Calculus with Megan and Spanish with Danielle. Brianna invited (okay, it wasn't so much an invitation as it was more of a demand) that Rachel come to the mall with them. Granted Rachel did want to go, she spent one day at this school and the people were friendlier to her than the people that she grew up with, but she didn't respond very well to demands. Fortunately Megan took pity on her.

"Ignore Brianna, she's missing that whole manners chromosome. What she meant to say was, the three of us are heading to the mall now and were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We were going to go look for something to wear for the singing portion of our auditions." Rachel smiled at the girl blonde, she reminded Rachel of a very un-bitchy Quinn.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it." Three and a half hours later, the four girls had each found a new dress, shows, and accessories for their auditions. Rachel also bought what amassed to ten bags to jumpstart her new wardrobe-jean shorts and skirts, T-shirts, sundresses, shoes, accessories, everything. The three original Mavericks even managed to convince Rachel to stop by the salon and get some layers in the gorgeous mane of hers. For once, Rachel actually felt like she belonged.

* * *

Mr. Schuester stared at the ten remaining members-they had a lot of work to do if they had any hope of making it to Nationals now.

"Since our lunch performance didn't bring us any new recruits-"

"Actually it did, Rachel just drove her away."

"That's not true Quinn. It was Sue who called Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine. But getting back to the point, Figgins is holding an assembly at the end of this week for the start of the new school year. I've got us a spot to perform in it this year to try to get some people to try out. We've already been working a bit on _If It's Love_, so I think it would be best to clean it up a bit to get it ready to perform."

"What's the point?" Noah spoke up from his place in the back. "We still need two more people to just compete, not to mention how ever many more we need to actually beat Vocal Adrenaline-especially now that they have the mini Berry and we have no Berry."

Shuester looked around the ten faces filled with disappointment. "Things are not that bad guys. At this time last year there were only six of you, now there's ten. We're already ahead. Now set it up."

* * *

OK, when I first got the idea to do this fic I thought about the performances they would do at Nationals. I really like the idea of having a bit of acapella in there somewhere and turned to YouTube to get some ideas. Came across an acapella version of _California Gurls_ by Maria Zouroudis that I _loved_! I've put the link in my profile for the video on YouTube of it and you can also download her stuff off of iTunes (I bought Uncovered Vol. 2 last night and listened to it to and from work-she has a great version of ESOM on it). So that will be showing up later, just wanted to give you a heads up if you want to check it out now (I highly suggest you do because she is quickly becoming one of my favorites!).

Plan to have the next chapter up at the end of the weekend. This one was a bit more of a filler to set it up, but I hope you still liked it!


End file.
